


He's Gone.

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

_He looks so peaceful, almost like he’s sleeping, which he is, but not really. Magnus has seen many a people brought to him in this condition. Family members begging and pleading with him to fix their loved ones. Wake them up. Preform a miracle. Sometimes he can, sometimes he gives smiles and souls back to the people who loved them so much they were willing to pay his high prices and demands. But most often than not, there were no miracles. The person never woke up, and never recovered. That’s usually what happens. Not this time though. Not this person. Not Alexander._

_He’s going to be fine. He has to be. He’s a good person, he has served the angels up above well. He’s always done the right and good thing, except maybe his association with himself. Half demon, warlock. Maybe not that. But if anyone is to blame for that it should be himself. He begged his Nephilim to choose him, to choose happiness. So if the angel Raziel or any other wants to punish his Alexander, don’t. Punish him. Just leave this one alone. Leave Alexander alone. Let him live, let him be happy for one more moment, one more year, and one more decade longer. Please, please, please._

_His siblings wait in the living room. They’re spread out amongst themselves, but they stay close. They need the comfort of each other. Because if anything happens… No, it won’t. It won’t. He needs to stop thinking like this. Focus. Focusing on his magic is what Magnus needs to do, he knows this, and he has to. He’s the only one who knows how to heal him. He can do this. A simple venom from a simple great demon, that’s all, right? It’s nothing. Nothing at all. Alec is going to be fine. He will be fine._

_Once the ingredients are all gathered together he doesn’t even need to ask as everyone is already there. They surround their fallen brethren and wait. Jace holds Alec’s head up as Izzy pours the contents of the potion in his mouth. Max holds onto Alec’s hand, his eyes red but no tears are shed. Clary gives Magnus her hand, her strength as he prepares himself for the effort this will take._

_“Everyone ready?” He asks._

_They nod._

_Magnus closes his eyes and focuses all of his energy and strength, his magic into one full thought, one mission; Save Alexander Lightwood. He feels it as his magic dragged from his fingertips, from his heart, from his soul, from his body, into his boyfriend. Into this Shadowhunter that is already a part of every integral of his being. His heart clenches as he hears and feels Alec’s heart beat grow fainter and fainter… Slower and slower… Until… It stops._

_It’s over._

_He’s gone._

_He’s… Dead._

_“No! Alec! No, Alec! Wake up! Please, I need you.” Jace’s words are lost to Magnus as he takes a step back, then another, and another. He’s out of the room as the others sob and yell and beg. He’s already on the ledge of the balcony. He doesn’t know how he got there. He doesn’t know how he can go on. How he can keep living like this. All that pain throughout the years… All that heartache… Then he met Alexander and everything got better. He was happier. He doesn’t want to know anything other than that happiness…_

_He plunges, head first into the concrete, and before he knows it he’s gone. They both are. They’re just… Passing meteorites, and now they’re both destroyed, and gone. Gone. Gone. Go-_

“MAGNUS!” Alec yells as he shakes his boyfriend awake. “It’s okay… It’s okay… Shh… It’s okay.” He says it over and over as he pulls Magnus into his arms, the tears falling faster from his boyfriends face than he’s ever seen. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m here. Shh, baby, I’m here…”

Magnus, after momentary shock, clutches to his boyfriends shirt as he sobs loudly and choked as the emotions crash into him like a train. Alec’s not dead. Alec’s not dead. Alec’s not dead. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. They’re okay. They’re okay… But the pain is still in his heart. It was so real. So, so real.

“You’re alright? You’re alright.” Magnus whispers brokenly. “I love you. Please don’t leave me, please don’t.”

“I’m fine, Mags. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not, okay? I love you, too.” Alec soothes as he rubs up and down Magnus’s back. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
